Machine Burst
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Two sides. One that destroys the 'Worthless Puppets'. The other destroys the 'Evil ones'. Who is right? Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and Good!Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Now normally I wouldn't try to go outside my boundries without finishing another of my fanfics but this one has been bothering me _forever_. This also follows some of the plot from the song Karakuri Burst. You don't have to see it, but the story might be a bit clearer if you do. This is an AU. This does (and thankfully, will not) happen. One last thing. Will, Tess,and Jem will make appearances here.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 1

 _"Please have mercy on me!" The man shouted, but was had been screaming and shouting about defeatimg them and making them beg at his feet before they had taken him down. Now the three people standing over him were deciding his fate._

 _"Oi, shut up will you." The one on the right said. "Your annoying voice isn't saving your life."_

 _"Now, be calm." The one on the left said. "He could be a valuable hostage."_

 _"You're kidding right?" Was the reply. "Since when did we ever take hostages."_

 _"She's right." The one in the middle spoke up. "Keeping him alive does nothing."_

 _The man's eyes widened at that. "N-No...I can be valuable to you! I-I can give you whatever you want. Just let me go! Let me go! Let me-" He stopped shouting pleas._

 _"That was freaking annoying."_

 _"Agreed. Now let's leave before the Military gets here."_

* * *

Jace lightwood hated to admit it, but these people were good. The people in the warehouse had no evidence or leads on them. Whoever killed them, was skilled.

"Hey,Jace!" The Lightwood walked over to the two males, Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis. While Jace was more skilled in the fighting department, Simon was better in brains and Magnus excelled in both. Though, the one of the best fighters, right up with Jace,was-

"Did you find anything?" 'Sebastian' walked up. His real name was Jonathon, but he changed it when he joined the military force. Jace didn't know the whole story, but when he was little, Jonathon's sister had been kidnapped right in front of him. Due to his age and skill back then, he hadn't been able to do anything. Also, the lack of care from his father, caused Jonathon to join and change his name so he wouldn't tracked down by his dad. Nobody blamed him, and from what everyone knew, Sebastian would send the world to hell if it ment saving his sister.

"No." Jace answered. "Another perfect kill. What makes this one? The fifth?"

"Sixth."

"Who keeps count of something like that?"

No one answered.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys liked this. Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got sometime to write a few new chapters. So, here's this one. But first, reader review responses:

* * *

 **Stormbreaker** : Thanks! I'm glad you like my work. I'm on a trip right now, so it might be hard to update all the time.

 **Amazon Huntress** : Thank You~

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

"No hints about the killers identity was found at the scene?" Robert Lightwood asked.

"No." Jace answered. "Unless you find a bunch of corpses and a half destroyed warehouse a hint."

"Jace." Sebastian said in a warning voice. "Shut up."

"Fine. I was just saying."

"Alright you two, get out of my office." Robert, literally kicked them out.

* * *

"Do you think this is strange?" Simon asked Magnus.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the killings just started." Simon explained. "But, this seems like the killer has had years of experience."

"True. So what are you thinking?"

"Well-"

"Simon!" A happy energetic voice range out. Maureen Brown leapt onto the poor boy.

"Hello Maureen." Simon said. "Can you get off me?"

"But you just came back, and I haven't seen you in awhile." Maureen pouted.

"You saw me before I left." Simon pointed out.

"That was too long ago."

Simon sighed. "Magnus and I are talking. Can you leave for awhile?"

"But-"

"Please, Maureen."

"Okay." Maureen walked away.

"Okay." Magnus said. "Continue."

"Well-"

"Hey guys."

"Who is it now!" Simon exclaimed, turning around.

"Nice to see you,too." Jace said.

"What were you talking about." Sebastian demanded.

"The killings and how experienced the killer is."

"Hmm. They do seem more experienced than any other murderer."

"That was what I was about to get to." Simon said. "My theory is, the person who wanted these people gone, isn't the one who is killing."

"Wait, so she's using puppets?"

"No, the person who is ordering these killings has their own little army of soldiers."

"And they are using them."

"Sebastian, Jace Lightwood, Magnus Bane, and Simon Lewis please report to Robert Lightwoods office."

* * *

"What is it, Robert?"

"Another murder is taking place as we speak."

* * *

Okay hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of Machine Burst. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **PortlandChinaDoll** \- Sorry for making you wait. I hope this is long enough.

 **oesteffel** \- Maybe. Sorry, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

A little warning: There's some cursing in this chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

 _The three killers watched the people inside run around accusing each other of betraying them. Some would shout. Others attacked everyone._

 _"This is sad." The male said. "We haven't even done anything, but they're killing each other."_

 _"Yeah." The girl on his right said, brushing her black hair out of her face. "Remind me, why are we here again?"_

 _"You know why." The other girl replied. "There can't be any survivors." She looked at one man attempting to escape. Her green eyes widened before glaring coldly at the target. "Shoot him, Killer."_

 _Killer looked at the man attempting to open the door and fired._

* * *

The boys heard the gunshot before they even arrived.

"Who wants to bet that was the killer?" Jace asked.

"Jace we already know it is." Sebastian sighed. "Why are you asking?"

"If you already know, why are you answering?" Jace replied. Sebastian just shook his head.

He kicked down the door and saw four people all running around the room. He wasn't interested in those people. He _was_ interested in the three that sat on the top of crates, hidden in the shadows.

"That's them." Sebastian said. "They're up there." He pointed at them.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked.

"Yes." Sebastian unsheathed his sword.

* * *

 _"Shit." Killer muttered. "They found us."_

 _"Oh joy." The green eyed girl muttered. Then she slapped the male. "Don't curse."_

 _"So what do we do?"_

 _"Shoot them!" She shouted, as if it was the obvious thing._

 _Killer raised his gun._

* * *

Magnus saw the person in the middle raise their gun. "Sebastian! Get down!"

Sebastian turned and barely missed the bullet that went past him and killed the person that was trying to escape. Three more bullets went past and the other people went down. Sebastian turned his attention back to the three that were escaping.

One had already jumped out the window, one was holding Simon, and Magnus off. Jace had gotten past and was joining him. The third one- Sebastian noticed was a girl- had been turning around when Sebastian grapped her.

"Damn it." She muttered. She turned to look at him, and Sebastian froze.

"C-Clary?" Sebastian looked at the girl, shocked. "Is that you?"

The girl looked at him, almost as if she didn't recognize the name. Instead she shoved Sebastian down towards Jace. Then she turned and jumped out the window after the other one.

* * *

"What was that about, Sebastian?" Jace asked, annoyed. Simon and Magnus also looked the said male.

"I think...I think that girl was my sister."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


End file.
